Love Of My Life
by beachbaby023
Summary: Miley and Cody are married with one child named lola what happenes when cody hits miley and says he does not love her and lola? Will nick save the day? NILEY
1. The Divorce

**A/N- Miley and Cody are married but they have one kid and her name is Lola. She is 3 months. Cody's work has been bad lately so he is taking it out on miley and not been home much. What happens when nick comes and protects miley and Lola.**

* * *

**Miley's P.O.V**

I am getting ready to go to the studio to record my new song "Start all over" when I am thinking about how me and Cody have just been fighting lately. So I was talking to myself saying that I don't want to be with him anymore but I have to because of Lola. I thought I was home alone but I guess I was wrong. Cody walked into the room and heard everything that I had said, he started beating me, and I was yelling for help. Before I knew it somebody was grabbing cody off of me. I ran to the bathroom not even looking to see who it was. I locked the door, and then I heard the front door slam. Then I heard a knock on the door, and it was nick's calming voice assuring If I was okay. I hear Lola's crying and I open the door to see nick picking her up from the floor. I walked over and hugged nick and Lola and thanked him for saving me.

**Nick's P.O.V**

No problem Miley, what are friends for.

Miley asked me if she should get a divorce from cody for what he did. She said it wasn't the first time he had hit her, she slowly lifted up her sleeve, and it showed a big black and blue bruise. Then she lifted up her shirt to show me her stomach, which was covered in all bruises.

I could feel a tear escape from my eye, and I was over hugging miley. I could hear her sobbing on my shoulder. I walked over and put lola in her crib.

Me and Miley were in the kitchen talking, and miley told me she had made her final decision, she was divorcing cody.

I quickly moved closer and hugger her tightly telling her I will help her through everything dealing with this and her and lola can stay at my house until they find there own and the divorce is final.

Miley was jumping up and down I would love too and hugged nick when they heard a car door slam. I could see Miley's face filling up with fear as she saw cody moving closer to the house.

**Miley's P.O.V**

Nick will you promise to protect me no matter what.

Nick said of course, and that he would always protect her no matter what. Cody slammed the door and said what the heck is he doing here, pointing to nick.

Cody this is not going to work out, we need to get a divorce. Cody's yells in my face Good and you can take lola with you because I never loved either of you!! Cody starts walking out the door when he turns around and says be out by 5, or I'm not signing the divorce papers, leave them on the counter and I will get to them tomorrow. Nick and I watched as cody left the house, and nick said miley im so sorry I cant belive a kind-hearted girl like you has to go through this.

It's okay nick, its not the first time.

What do you mean Miley this is not the first time

Nick I loved you since the frist time I saw you but we promised to be just friends and I did not want to ruin our friendship and I felt a tear run down my face.

Then to most breathing thing happened nick came over and kissed me and said I thought that you would never say that and I love you more than you will ever know.

It was already 4:15PM and cody said I had to be out by 5, so nick quickly packed up lola's things while I packed up my things. Nick helped me carry all of our things over to his house. I left the divorce papers right on the counter with my signature already on there. By that time it was 4:58PM and I could hear a car pull up to the driveway, lola was in nick's arms, and all three of us slid out the back door.

**8:00 PM**

Nick had just finished getting lola's room set up, and both of us put her down to bed.

Nick thank you so much for letting lola and I stay here, until we can find a house.

Nick said that we could stay as long as we wanted to, and I leaned over and kissed him and pulled back and said I love you.

I love you to Mi.

I yawed and said I was tired but I was too tired to make it up sitars to the room I was sleeping in.

Nick says I can fix that and picks me up and carries me to my room and softly sets me down and kisses my cheek and lays down next to me and we fall asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**Need two reviews to move on!!!!!**


	2. When you look me in the eyes

**A/N plz review me and my friend are making these so we will try to get them out everyday and tell me if i should keep going on my other story??? thanks for ur support it means alot to us!!!!

* * *

****3 Months Later**

**Nick's P.O.V**

I woke up to miley screaming, I softly shook her and woke her up. She said she had the worst nightmare that cody was going to come back and get her. I assured her that would never happen in a million years, because I will always be by her side. I stroked miley's hair until she fell back asleep. Then I heard Lola crying, and I didn't want to wake miley, so I went to go check on her. I picked her up and slowly rocked her until she fell asleep again. Then I went back and laid down with miley.

**THE NEXT MORNING…….**

**Miley's P.O.V**

I woke up and noticed nick wasn't by my side, I went downstairs and saw nick cooking breakfast. I heard him say good morning beautiful, I smiled and walked over and kissed him.

I asked were Lola was and he said that he took her over to Emily and Joe's house to play with her cousin Madison because I thought you would need a break and time to relax with all of this stuff going on.

Will you spend time with me today???

Of course Miles I would love to spend time with you. Do you want to go the beach tonight because Lola is going to spend the night there?

I would love to go to the beach what time do you want to go.

What about 6 because the sun sets around that time.

Sounds perfect.

**6:00 PM**

**Nick P.O.V**

I opened the car door and told miley to close her eyes and promised her I would not let her fall so I picked her up and carried her to the spot. I put her down as soon as we got to the spot, and I told her to keep her eyes closed, I took off the blind fold and stood behind her. Miley stood there in shock looking at the big letters written in the sand saying:

WILL YOU MARRY ME MILEY??

When she turned around I could see tears coming from her eyes, she started to cry even more when she saw I was down on one knee with the ring and said Miley Ray Cyrus will you marry me??

She said yes right away and I slid the ring on her left finger and kissed her. I hugged her tightly and said thanks for making all my dreams come true but I still have one more thing for you. I told her to sit on the blanket which was covered in roses while I went behind a tree to grab my guitar, and I started playing "When you look me in eyes" As soon as the song was over miley's face was flooded with tears. I wiped the tears away from her face and told her that I loved her. She said that she loved me more than anything, and wanted to spend the rest of her life with me.

**LATER WHEN THEY GOT HOME**

We walked into the house and I suggested that we moved all of miley's things into my room. Miley was excited and we ran to her room and started bringing all of her stuff into my room. Then she yelled with excitement and she ran over to me and wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. We kissed passionately and then she pulled away and said we're getting married!! Then she started panicking and saying that we needed to set a date for the wedding, and we needed to start inviting people and planning everything and I just started laughing then she stopped talking and looked at me and asked what was so funny. I looked at her and said you need to clam down and everything will get down for the wedding. Then she told me that she loved me so much and I kissed her then I pulled away and told her that I loved her to.

After we had all of Miley's things in the room we both laid down and she said that she was going to go get ready for bed. She went and took a shower and then came back with hello kitty pants on and a t-shirt. I had the covers pulled back and then I went in and took a shower and came out with pants and a t-shirt on. She was in bed watching T.V. I walked over to her and got into bed and then she cuddled up to me and I put my arm around her and she told me that she loved me and fell asleep. I stroked her hair and told her I loved her to and then I turned off the T.V. and fell asleep with her lying in my arms.

**The Next Day….**

**Miley's P.O.V**

I woke up and Nick was watching Sports on the T.V. I turned around and said good morning to him and he said good morning beautiful and kissed me, which happens every morning.

I went and took a shower and got ready for the day and then came out and nick had made the bed and was downstairs making breakfast. I ran over to him and put my arms around his neck and kissed him and pulled away and I said that I loved him so much and he picked me up and twirled me around and said the loved me to.

Later that day we went and picked up Lola from Emily and Joe's house and told them about the wedding then we went and got our invitations and flowers. A couple weeks later every thing was planed for the wedding and two days more days till the wedding.

* * *

**What do you guys think tell us in reviews!!!!**


	3. The Wedding

**A/n- Sry it took us so long we have had a lot of homework.**

* * *

**Miley's P.O.V.**

I was getting ready with Emily for my wedding and I am really scared I mean me and cody just got out of our divorce and I am really scared it will happen again.

Em do u think I should go through with this wedding?

Of course you should miley you are nick's everything and he will never hurt you he love's you so much

Thanks em I think I will I just really need to see him

Ok you stay here and I will go get him

Of thanks em

No promble Miles

**Nick's P.O.V**

I was getting ready for the wedding when Em came into the room and said that miley wants to see me and she told me where she was.

I walked in and found the most beautiful girl in front of my face and she looked so confused.

Hey miles what's up?

Nick I just had to see you and I am really scared I don't know if I can do this

Miles listen to me I will never hurt you it kills me to see you like you were with you and cody.

Thanks nick I love you so much

I love you to miles.

I kissed her then left back to my dressing room.

**2 hours later**

the "hear comes the bride" song comes on

I walked down the aisle and was rethinking and I have to say no.

I get there and nick told me that he loves me so much

The pastor asks nick do you take miley to be your wife and he says I do

Then it comes to miley and she says…. No I am sry nick and runs out of the church

Nick runs after me and catches me and sees tears in my eyes and wipes them away and I tell him I am sry and he asks me what's going on.

I tell him I am scared that we are going to end up like her and Cody and he told me that it was not going to happen and we are going to finish the wedding.

I walk back down the aisle and we go through every thing and I am now official Mrs. Nicholas Jerry Jonas!!!

I love him so much we are now on our way to our honeymoon to Hawaii.

I cant wait tell we get there and nick is the best thing that has every happened to me.

Most of you are wondering were Lilly is but my parents are taking care of her and we are just going to have fun on our honeymoon.

**

* * *

A/N – sry guys it was late and we are really tired plz review and we will try to get more out this weekend but we have a choir thing that last all day Sunday and we have a lot of homework tomorrow so plz review and you may get a new one out!!!**


	4. AN 1

**Hey guys I need help what should happen next in the story make reviews and tell me and I will pick the best one at tonight at 8:00 so make sure you post a review thanks you guys :**

**PLZ REVIEW AND THE CHAPTER WILL BE OUT TONIGHT ALSO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY I WILL POSTING A NEW CHAPTER AND STARTING A NEW STORY IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO READ THEM THANKS AGAIN GUYS FOR UR SUPPORT!!**


	5. AN 2 PLZ READ!

**Ok you guys I really need your ideas so I will give you till Wednesday to post what you want in the next chapter and if I see I good idea before then , then I will make a story so keep checking and review what you want to see thanks for your support!!**


	6. Honeymoon

**A/N: Sorry It was so late, we had to come up with some ideas**

* * *

**Miley's P.O.V.**

I'm so excited for our honeymoon, nick is taking me somewhere, but he won't tell me. But I do like surprises.

**ON THE PLANE**

"Nick, will you please tell me where we are going now?"

"No Miley, I want it to be a surprise."

"Ugh fine."

**WHEN THEY ARRIVE**

"Miley we're at Aruba"

"No way I have always wanted to come here!"

" I'm glad you like it." Nick smiled.

" So where is are hotel room at at?" Miley questioned.

" Miley, I hate to say this, but I spent so much money on flying to aruba, that I can't afford a hotel room." Nick looks down.

"Oh..really? That's okay…I guess. Well where are we gonna sleep then..?" Miley looks down with a sad expression.

" MILEY IM KIDDING!" nick laughed. "You should have seen your face!"

"Nicky don't do that!" Miley hits him playfully.

"Our hotel room is just down the street." Nick said.

He takes all the bags and we walk down the street and we sign into the hotel room. And then we got on our swimsuits and headed for the hot tub.

"How come no one else is in here?"

"Because I rented it out for tonight." Nick smiled.

"Aww I love you"

"love you to mi"

We got in the hot tub, and I figured I would bring up the question kids.

"Nick, are we ever gonna have any kids?"

" Of course, but I'm just not ready right now."

"I totally agree, maybe later on in the future."

" I'm so excited I married such a beautiful girl like you, before you married Cody, I remembered us being best friends, and wanting to get married when we grow up. I've always had this urge that I was gonna marry you, and I'm glad I had the chance too, I love you Miley."

" Aw nick I love you so much!" she kisses him.

**IN THE MORNING**

I just woke up and say nick was still sleeping so I went downstairs to eat breakfast and to think about what had happened last night. It was amazing (A/N-awkward!) but I am so scared that I might be pregnant and I don't want nick to find out and get mad at me and walk out.

**Nick's P.O.V.**

Whoa last night was incredible. I'm just worried it didn't work and she might get pregnant. I want to be a dad, just not right now. Just then Miley walked into the room.

"Hey, nice to see you up so early." Miley smiles.

"Hey." Nick kisses her. "So what does the most beautiful girl want to do today?"

" Well it's a nice sunny day, do you want to go to the beach?"

"Actually I was thinking we should go shopping, because you need a dress for tonight." He smiles.

"Why what's tonight?"

" I have a surprise for you."

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"Okay miley, close your eyes, and ill lead the way from here."

"Okay." She smiles.

I take her to the beach, where there is 2 chairs and a table, set up with her favorite food, seafood. I put roses all around the table set up. I hid my guitar behind a tree stump, so I could sing her a new song I just wrote for her.

" Okay Miley, you can open your eyes now."

" Oh my gosh nick." She starts to cry.

" Miley, please don't cry it breaks my heart."

" Nick, this is the most wonderful thing any guy has ever done for me, thank you. I love you." She kisses him.

"Anything for you. Shall we eat."

" We shall."

**AFTER DINNER**

"Okay I have another surprise for you now miley."

"Nick, please stop with the surprises, you make me happy as it is."

" I wrote a song for you called "Kung Fu Grip."

" Aww, I wanna hear it!!"

"Okay." Gets his guitar from behind the tree stump.

She's got a smile, that I die for  
Everyone knows that I'm a prisoner of war for her  
Yeah

Sometimes I wish I had a kung-fu grip;  
Never let her slip away, she'd be my girl  
I really wish she knew, what I feel is true  
She'd be my doll, and I would be her hero, too

I'm so in love with her.  
I don't care who knows that I'm ready to fight, ready to go;  
Just like a GI Joe

Sometimes I wish I had a kung-fu grip;  
I'd never let her slip away, she'd be my girl  
I really wish she knew, what I feel is true  
She would be my doll, and I would be her hero, too

Sometimes I wish I had a kung-fu grip;  
I'd never let her slip away, she'd be my girl  
I really wish she knew, what I feel is true  
She would be my doll, and I would be her hero, too  
She'd be my doll, and I would be her hero, too  
She'd be my doll, and I would be her hero, too

After I finished the song, I saw tears streaming from mileys eyes.

" Nick, I'm-I'm speechless."

" I'm guessing you liked it." He smiles.

" Actually.. I didn't like it."

"oh.." looks down.

"NICK IM KIDDING, I loved it!!"

" Miley, you totally know how to ruin the moment!" he jokes.

" Aww im sorry." She starts making out with me.

" I love you Miley."

"I love you too nick, too bad we have to go back to California tomorrow, I'm kinda scared to go back because what if Cody comes back."

" Miley just like I said in the song I wrote for I will always protect you and fight for you."

" And that's why I love you."

**A WEEK AFTER THEY CAME HOME FROM ARUBA**

**Miley's P.O.V.**

Great, Nick is gonna kill me. This never was supposed to happen. I wonder what he's gonna say. Oh no I hear him coming up the steps. He walks in and I hurry up and slip it in my back pocket.

"Hey miles." Nick gives me a hug, and reaches in my back pocket and pulls out the test.

"Um nick, give that back!"

He looked at the test, and his expression changed to anger.

"When we're you gonna tell me this?!"

"Well, I um just found out."

"So much for the protection huh miley? Now this is all your fault!"

"Nick this is not my fault, you kinda took part in it too!"

Before nick could say anything else I was out the door.

* * *

**A/N: okay guys tell us what you think! We'll prolly have another one up by today.**


	7. The Fight

**A/N- here is another story I hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to review**

* * *

**Miley's P.O.V**

Why in the world would Nick do this to me!! It was not my fault! O great now I have tears this is not good! Were can I go?? Emily's house she will let me stay there for a little bit!

"Hey Emily"

"Miles whats wrong? Why are you crying"

"I'm Pregant"

"Miley that is great be happy wait it's Nick's Right?"

"Yes of course"

"then what is wrong"

"He does not want the kid"

"WHAT??" Emily yelled so loud I thought I was going to lose my hearing

"Em calm down"

"No Miley what were the exact words he said to you?"

"He just said that it was all my fault and he was not ready yet but it's ok I can take care of both Lilly and who ever is in me right now"

"No Miley he is going to help you if he doesn't then me and Joe will."

"Thanks Em"

"Miley are you going to talk to him?"

**BACK AT NICK AND MILEY'S HOUSE WITH NICK**

**Nick's P.O.V.**

I messed up big time with miley what was I thinking. I want her to have that baby! I have to go find her. Oh great the phone is ringing

"Hello"

"Nick"

N- Em?

E- yes what were you thinking

N- what are you talking about

E- MILEY AND THE BABY

N- Emily don't yell

E- YOU HAVE NOT HEARD ME YELL WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?

N- Em calm down I was not thinking I want miley to have the baby I was just surprised that was all.

E- you have no right to talk to her like that and to let her walk out on the streets with I child in her that is not right Nicholas Jonas.

N- Em I no and I am sry is Miley there with you

E- Yes she is

N- can I come over and talk to her

E- Fine

N- thanks Em

E- ya ya

**Miley's P.O.V.**

I hear Emily's Door bell ring so I go and answer to see nick standing there

"Hi"

"Miles I am sorry"

"No"

"Miles"

"No Nick go away"

"Miley please"

"No" I start to cry and he hugs me and I cry into his chest and I don't even try to stop I just let him hold me when I am crying.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Miles like I said I am sry"

"No its ok Nick I understand where you were coming from"

"Just so you no I want you have the baby"

"really?"

"Of course no I am going to have two great kids and a beautiful wife"

"aww I love you nicky"

"I love you too miles"

They kiss

**

* * *

**

A/N – got to love niley don't forget REVIEW PLZZ!!


End file.
